The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
There is an increasing need to correctly and accurately identify individuals, for a variety of financial, personal, and legal reasons. That is, the ubiquitous use of computing systems in all aspects of life necessitates the need to develop systems and methods that provide the ability to accurately identify individuals, particularly when such individuals wish to interact with computing systems or use computing systems.
Simultaneously, the growing amount of data regarding every individual and the growing amount of data captured about individuals without their direct knowledge (e.g. closed circuit TV images), requires such identification systems and methods to balance the need to identify the individual with the individual's right to keep their personal information private and secure.
In other words, there is a strong need to develop systems and methods that securely encrypt or otherwise limit access to personal information, while concurrently providing the individual with an easy and intuitive way of accessing such data for identification and transactional purposes.
It is against this background that embodiments of the present invention have been developed.